Fuori Luogo
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Romano knew about it all. He knew Italy had more women then Germany. He knew Germany would get violent, even to the brother she loved so much. And his inferiority complex almost kept him from happiness. Romano x Fem Germany. PrussiaRussiaGirl's prize! T


**Fuori Luogo- misplaced, not as in items, but as in fears or criticisms.**

**It seemed to fit for the title..**

**And now, the reason my fic is rated T:**

**[[EDIT: Thank you,** **MitsuneMarufuji, for correcting my curse words! Apparently, it was too formal... I butchered some German there for a bit.. ;= 3=  
But at least I learned something! :D]]**

**German translations:****  
Miststück - Bitch / Bastard (For women. So Lud uses it to also call him a girl in some undertones.. *evil laughter*)  
****Deine Mutter ist die fetteste Hure der Stadt****- Your mother is the fattest whore in town  
Verpiss dich! - Piss off / Fuck off  
****Du bist etwas Besonderes... Genau wie jeder Andere**.** - You are special... just like everyone else (I'm not quite sure how this one's supposed to be taken. Maybe special as in retarded? :\ )  
****Du bist eine Schlampe!****! - You are a slut!  
****Küss meinen Arsch**** - Kiss my ass  
****Sprich nicht mit mir du Irrer! - Don't talk to me you madman!**

**Italian translations:****  
Andate tutti a 'fanculo!****-You can all go fuck yourselves  
****What the hell are you talking about** = **che cazzo stai dicendo?****  
****voglio tenerti vicina a me= I want to hold you close to me  
Bella donna = beautiful lady  
****Hai l'aria cosi bella questa notte = You look beautiful tonight.  
Il mio amore = my love  
****Maledetto = dammit!**

**I'm not native to Italian or German, so I used an insult translation site. Thank gott for the internet! |D  
I figured I'd give them to you before the fic was over.. you'd get confused~!  
-might replace them with the insults in italics later-**

**Anyway, PrussiaRussiaGirl, I hope you enjoyed this! You wanted Germano, and Feli-not-wanting-Germany. With fem Lud. And romance at the end. With fluff. I didn't have everything but the romance written or anything before you requested it by some coincidence. No-sir-ee-bob. ( = **ω**=)  
I hope you enjoyed it anyway?**

**I threw this at Hani before, a Germano pic I absolutely love. That's the designing for them~!  
e -shuushuu .net /images /2009 -07 -26 -182025 .jpeg**

**Theme song: Destroy Destroy- Meiko  
(Normally I hate her- Meiko and Gumi alike- but this song was a amazing~!)**

**

* * *

**

Romano scratched his head, irritated. "Potato bitch.. why the hell does it have to be this way?"

He watched the blonde, that stupid, notsexyatall short-haired German macho-wench hug his brother, face red. Italy smiled, embarrassing her further by giving her kisses and coos of affection. Romano closed the curtain he was looking though, disgusted.

Fratello.. he loved the guy, in a completely sibling-centric way, but.. that bastard.

Feli ran back in, happy as a fucking lark. "Ve~! She's so pretty~! Isn't she, fratello? Isn't she?"

I scowled. That living fuck was rubbing it in.. "I guess.."

"It's also a nice add in, fratello, that she trusts me!" He skipped into the kitchen. "I like being trusted. It feels nice~! Pasta nice!"

Pots clanked together, making the brunette drool. "Make Spaghetti, idiot!" If there was one thing he could stand about his little brother, it was that the guy can cook. Not that he couldn't, he just didn't want to.

But Feli really was an idiot. Romano laid on the leather couch, hugging his tomato pillow, completely sure of that.

Romano was sure the Italian man was have been an idiot when it came to many things. He was in his twenties, and still had trouble with tying his shoes, showing up to work on time, and knowing when not to bring certain subjects up..

But when it came to matters of romance, food, wine, and art no one could touch him.

Romano had the right to envy his younger brother on that aspect.

Due to his expertise, Italy put no restraint on his romantic endeavors. He made girls swoon with his sweet talk, luring them to a place where they could 'have fun'.

Which led him to wonder..

"Hey Feli," Romano shouted across the house. "How many girls've you got on your arm this week?"

Feli peeked around the corner, looking confused as he tried to jog his memory. "I just finished my date with Lud.. I'm having four dates tomorrow.. two on Sunday.. five the day after.."

"Chigi! That's enough already, jeez. Grazie.."

He'd always known it; his brother was a playboy. Not just for any girl, he always went after the best and bustiest.

The Southern Italian was pissed, but any time he'd try to 'advise' his brother, he'd go running off to Germany for help, and he wouldn't be able to bring the damn subject up around her!

When he thought of her sickening buffness, sweetly rugged features, goldenrod hair, beautiful, azure-colored eyes, white-toothed smile..

Dammit, it did it again!

..his mind always went into that fucking romantic, mushy side he'd pushed back.. Fuck, _Nonno_! That's what they got from him! His enormous libido and flirtatious Italian tendencies!

The Southern Italian covered his face with his pillow, biting into it.

Life could be a fucking bitch.

* * *

He saw them, happily laughing, almost a week later. He approached the two, pouting. "Hey."

"Guten Tag, Romano. " Germany smiled.

Something Romano loved best about Germany is that when she smiled. When she bothered to smile, the German meant it. Her cheeks would flush a little, as if she were embarrassed at the very thought of showing emotion. Her eyes would turn upward right along with her beautiful lips, lighting up her face in such a way that he wanted to-

He bit his tongue, killing his train of thought.

"Did you hear me, Roma?" The German waved a gloved hand in front of my face.

I turned red, shaking my head. "Maybe you should speak louder, dammit.."

"I said, the world meeting's in a week." Germany repeated louder, stern voice coming through the previous softness. "You both knew this, correct?"

Italy shook his head. "Nope~!"

"I did.." Romano pouted.

"Lud is so nice, right? She let us know! Ve~!" He hugged her tightly. "_Ti amo_, Lud~! _Grazie_~!"

Germany blushed, condemning his behavior as irrational, but the Southern Italian can tell she loves it.

She loves him.

So what chance would he, the stupid, bratty, older, not-adorable, brother, have?

* * *

It was a normal meeting. People argued, points were made, shit happened. Italy was flirting with Germany during most of it, so Romano took as many notes as she usually would. Maybe that bitch would appreciate it..

But it pissed him off.

During the break, Romano was attempting to scold his brother again. "Listen to your fratello, Feli.. You need to drop the other women if you're going to stay with Lud. It's not right to keep so many girls on your arm-"

The Southern Italian stopped short. His face fell, as said German walked around the corner.

"What's wrong? Why can't I have more than one pretty lady if I wanted, ve?" Germany's eyes widened in horror at his words. "Love is meant to be shared and shared alike~! If I have Lud, and Martha, and Olivia, and Abree, and Gia, and Isabella, and Sophia, and Bianca, and.. and all the rest, I'll be fine, Roma! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"There is, Feliciano." Germany's jaw clenched, tears streaming out of her azure eyes.

"Lud~!" Feli started babbling romantically, voice holding no hints of remorse, skipping to stand in front of her. Ludivine looked at the man who she loved, who she thought loved her, and hit him square in the jaw, hard enough to send him reeling.

"_Miststück!_" She grabbed his collar, pulling the Italian off of his feet, pinning him to the wall. "You.. that's what I get for believing in you, instead of my gut, isn't it? The nagging suspicion I had.." The strong woman shook her head, cursing quietly at her foolishness. "..and humans? You chose humans over me? A fellow nation? I loved you.. and you.."

"Hey guys! Germany's kicking Italy's ass!" America called from a corner, alerting the entire room of the goings on. His face fell, all excitement lost, when he saw Germany turn to him, anger and heartbreak plastered on her normally stoic face, tears running down her cheeks, before she returned to face Italy.

"_Du bist etwas Besonderes... Genau wie jeder Andere_._ .._" She let him slump to the ground, trail of blood dripping from his mouth. "You are nothing but a.. _Schlampe .._ " The blonde wiped her face with her palms, gloves soaking up her currently ever-flowing tears. "_Du bist eine Schlampe!__!"_

By now, the room was quiet; save for her."_Deine Mutter ist die fetteste Hure der Stadt__! Verpiss dich!"_

She marched out, leaving the Italian looking very confused. "But.. Ludivine.. " He teared up, trying to stand. "I still don't know.. what'd I do wrong..?"

Spain approached Romano from behind, gently tugging on his curl to get his attention. The Italian bristled, facing her immediately. "Remember, Roma? What boss taught you to do when women were hurt?"

The Spaniard, however much of a bitch she was, had a point. "Si.." Roma muttered, and the brunette smiled, vanishing into the crowd of nations.

Romano scoffed, glaring at his brother. "You don't fuck with women, Feli.." The Southern Italian looked at the small crowd, pissed. "_Andate tutti a 'fanculo_!"He spat brunette swiveled around the corner, muttering something about damage control.

* * *

Romano sauntered up the roof, and quietly called, "Ludivine..?"

"_Küss meinen Arsch_, Feliciano..." After a round of sniffles, the Italian pinpointed the noise's source.

His legs were swept out from under him, making Romano fall flat on his back. The blonde, beautifully dignified even through tears, sat to his left, gun at the ready. "_Sprich nicht mit mir du Irrer_!"

"_Che cazzo stai dicendo?_" He shouted in retaliation, confused.

There's a small moment as the two try to comprehend one another's words.

"Let's speak a language we can both understand.." Romano says calmly, hands held up in defense.

Germany returned to clicking the weapon on and off of safety, quietly agreeing.

Romano sat next to her, leaning against the small storage unit on top of the building. Thin railing bordered the roof, making him wonder why they hadn't made it safer up there..

"Feli's always been the favorite." Romano admitted, feeling the need to break the silence. "He's cuter then me, he can draw better, he's adorable, and anyone will tell you as much." The Italian sighed. "I never would've guessed he was a fucking playboy like _Nonno_.." The Brunette turned away, continuing. "Since you're an idiot concerning our beautiful language, I was referring to-"

"Grandpa Rome. Correct?"

The Italian nodded. They lost track of time, talking about lingual similarities and mildly trying to teach the other their language. Then they moved onto more personal things, and tears blipped up from the Germanic nation once again.

Germany's eyes started drooping. "Today.. well, to put it bluntly.. today sucked."

Romano brushed away what remained of her tears tenderly, holding the German in his arms. He noted that even though she was buff, his shoulders were broader than hers. Huh. "I know I wouldn't do something so shit-worthy if you were mine.."

"That's kind of you to say.." She pushed away from him, returning to her previous spot at the wall. "But now I'm damaged goods. I wouldn't be worthy of anyone.."

"I don't care!" He snatched her back, hugging her tighter, not caring if she fucked him up for being rude. "I don't care because.. I.. you.." He looked away, about to get up. "I don't hate you to a point of.. love. _T..ti amo_." He whispered, continuing remorselessly. "And I don't let that fly around carelessly like Feli." Romano took a ragged breath, almost unable to get enough oxygen, face reddening. "There. Now you can reject me, and I can get on with my fucking worthless damn life."

"Romano.." Germany grabbed his sleeve tentatively. "I.. why would I reject you?"

"Because I knew my brother was blowing you over. Because I'm not my brother." Romano stated simply. "Why would I need another reason?"

"Though the thought that you knew and didn't tell me makes me more than a little mad.." Romano tensed as he heard malice in her tone, but it melted into something softer. "You could always.. try.. if you really meant it.."

"T-then.. s-shit.. I did." He stood, pulling the German up by her arm. For all that buffness, she wasn't taller than him, either, the top ho her head only reaching his shoulder. And the German was thin, once you got a good look at her."How about a week or something.. we'll see some crappy movie.."

"You mean we'll go to America?" She retorted, managing a joke in her state.

They both shared a laugh.

"We should.. probably get back to the meeting.. It's almost over.." The Southern Italian rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I took notes since you didn't.. thought you might.. dammit.." He was embarrassed to a point it was affecting his speech.

Whoop-dee-doodle-fucking-doo.

The blonde smiled. That one special smile, the one he loved. Then, to his utterly delightful surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

His face slowly lit up, and he held his cheek momentarily.

Romano even decided to be bold on the trek downward, holding her hand until they reached the room.

It was empty, save for Gillian, tomato bitch, 'big brother' , and Feli. The Southern Italian waited in the doorway.

Feli runs up to Ludivine, apologizing profusely, begging to be taken back. She pushes him away by his cute face, not dignifying him with an answer.

Romano sees her eyes watering up as she gathers her sister, things, and apologizes for disturbing Spain's meeting.

After the Germans leave the room, Romano nuzzles gently into Germany's short hair, planting a kiss on her forehead. "_Ti amo_.. It'll get better, dammit.." He whispers, trying to flash her a reassuring smile before leaving the blonde in the hall with her sister.

He's tackled by his brother immediately.

Feli clings to him, crying about the unfairness of life, while the other two nations saunter out, knowing smiles on their faces.

Romano hauls his brother up by his shoulders, trying to make him feel better. "Bastard, let's go make some food. I'm hungry."

"Ve.." The Northern Italian tilts his head, tears drying up. "Can we eat pasta..?"

* * *

"You sure you're ok with this, idiot?" Romano eyed his brother.

"I'm fine, fratello! I guess I was at fault.. But you know what they say, about living and learning!" He tumbled out cheerfully, already over the loss of the German. He'd stopped dating all of the humans, instead picking up a relationship with Spain. "It's been three months anyway, my daily pasta rations mended my broken heart!"

Che. Tomato whore was more like it. But.. he didn't mind it, if his old boss was content with Feli. Not that he cared about her happiness. It didn't fucking matter!

He'd never tell her he thought she was his boss. It'd go straight to her Spanish ego.

There was a pleasant pause while Romano pulled his bangs back, avoiding his high curl, wondering if the slick work would work.

"You look really nice, fratello! Are you that way for Lud, ve?"

The Southern Italian was dressed to impress; not that he'd admit it. From the rubber-soled moccasins with GG trim, to his Tweak Chic attire, the Gucci blazer open to reveal his white Armani shirt, mildly ripped D&G jeans finishing the package.

"Hell no." Feli only smiled, rushing away for some reason.

There was thumping, a sound of the younger Italians hugs. "Fratello! A certain _bella donna_ requests your presence!"

Romano left his hair down, combing through it once, and then mussing it again from nervousness.

Ludivine twisted the end of her black, button-up blouse, long, gauzy white skirt blowing in the small breeze. She looked down at her white heels. "Italians really do have a keen sense of fashion.." This was her unconfident way of saying she tried her fucking best to get up to par with Romano's fashion sense.

"_Hai l'aria cosi bella questa notte_.." He patted her head, trying not to sound mushy.

"I.. look.. beau.." She translated aloud, stopping mid-sentence with an unamused look on her face. "The sentiment is shared, Roma."

They took his red Vespa to the theater, wearing matching tomato-red helmets. Shut the hell up! Red was a beautiful color, dammit!

Che.

A new mafia movie was out, which was their destination. Romano always laughed his ass off at the inaccuracies, but enjoyed them anyway. Let the foolish humans have their fun; he, the don of the entire Italian mafia, didn't care.

He held out an arm, polite, since she was a beautiful woman. One who captured his heart, making him act like a bastard to her. She was manly, like some macho potato.. but he stole a glance at her, wondering why he thought that in the first place.

When the German actually dressed like a girl, he realized how feminine she was. She caught Romano sneaking a peek, turning away swiftly.

The Southern Italian took her inside, cutting to the front of the line. "Two damn tickets, and make it snappy."

As expected, the movie was dead wrong. He whispered the differences to the German, listening to her beautiful laughter join his. Their fingers were slowly becoming intertwined throughout the movie.

They mingle with some of the town after that, getting expensive coffees, tomatoes, and gelato in succession, along with other foods. This leads to mild interaction with the people, most of whom he knows. The Southern Italian doesn't care about them at all.

He knows Lud loves being in Italy. With him, her 'German tourist' feel tones down, letting her let loose. That isn't easy for her, his pessimistic, obsessive-compulsive, stoic, militaristic, Germany. The Southern Italian likes it when she does loosen up. A lot.

The brunette watches her. Ludivine. He recognizes _her_ as a girl now, so he can't cuss her out. She's forgiven him when he apologized about it in the past, but Romano figured he'd make up for it by not doing it in the future.

Germany was unlike any girl he'd ever been with before. He'd never been with a girl nation, which may have been a part of it.. but.. dammit.. he had to admit, she wasn't such a bitch after all. He could even stand potatoes, the mushy kind, if she cooked them. And he could make her happy. That was the important part.

He sat them on a bench, facing the ocean. "And now we wait." He glanced at his designer watch, set over his sleeve. "20 minutes.."

"Roma.. We're in South Italy, correct?" The blonde flattened her skirt over her knees as a distraction.

"Che." He scoffed, putting his arms behind his head. "We're in Italia Romano, my place."

Germany considered this. "Romano, would you like to know something?"

"Shoot. I have time to kill." He pretended to inspect his nails, paying his full attention secretly to her.

"I.. like it better than Northern Italy.." She paused. "North Italy puts up such a happy affront, cheerfulness masquerading the darkness it may have. For the person and nation.. it's a mirage."

"But South Italy.." Germany was looking around, eyes filled with appreciation. "This place is so much more real. It'll show you what it has to offer, and you can take it or leave it. It shows you, simply, reality."

The flustered German woman toyed with the cross at her neck. "At least, that's what I gathered from my observations of Italy in full.."

Romano bit his lip, slowly gaining control over the butterflies in his stomach. But he'd rather have tomato flies, or maybe just tomatoes...

No! Focus on Lud! There'll be tomatoes when he takes her to his home.

"_Voglio tenerti vicina a me_.." He put an arm around her, tugging her to his chest. "_Il mio amore_.."

_Maledetto_.. he's becoming such a sentimental fuck because of her..

He blushed, laying his head on hers as he looks away from the sunset to Lud, orange radiating gently off of her pale skin.

As the Southern Italian gained his courage, he tilted her face up, giving the German chaste kiss after kiss in the waning light.

It's definitely worth it.

Hell..

Germany's fucking worth it.

* * *

**It wasn't meant to or anything... but I think it turned out to be Disperato's sequel..**

**But I'd like to think it isn't at the same time. I'd love to say that Germany and Ita lived and loved peacefully in the Disperato universe, but this ending seems more likely as I read over it.**

**Dang, this had angst.. did the happy ending make up for it?  
**

**I looked really hard for Roma's outfit, please take the time to look at it:  
images .askmen .com /fashion /fashiontip _250/284b _fashion _advice .jpg  
images .askmen .com /fashion /fashiontip _250/284d _fashion _advice .jpg  
I'm not fashionable in the least~! -happy with jeans, huge tees, and hoodies- |D**

**Even though Ita did that.. well, Ita just doesn't seem like the type that knows he's cheating. Y'know? I really think he wouldn't think it's wrong. That's if you want to stay in character. But if he was ooc, he could be dark!Feli, player!Feli, yandre!Feli..**

**But I prefer him in character. He isn't an idiot.. just.. his emotions and thought process haven't caught up with his age.  
It put it simply: He's Italian. :D**

**Roma, on the other hand.. he's seen hardships and whatnot that Feli wouldn't understand, always getting the blunt end of the stick. And I love him more than Feli! -hugs Roma- You DESERVE Lud, Roma! :'3**

**The only person that may've been ooc was Lud herself.. but she's a complicated nation, so.. Her fem and male can either be drastically different or completely similar. I can't help but love Germany, too~! -hugs- **

**Making the seme fem is really fun.. in fact, I prefer it! :]  
-insert arm flailing-  
I SHOULD MAKE A PRUSSIA X FEM-RUSSIA. OH YEAH. **

**I ranted. Sue me~!  
(On second thought.. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I DON'T OWN HETALIA.)  
Well, mister clock here says it's two in the morning. Boy-o how time flies~!**

**Stay awesome! **

(/ = ω=)/

**PS: Reviews would make me happy, but the fact that someone read my story at all makes me happy. I'm a simple person...  
(Hani, I'll do your Spamano soon! Just wait! I"ll try to make it awesome and everything! -glomps-)**


End file.
